


Ритуал

by fu_ry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Я пишу эти строки с одной лишь целью – отвлечь себя от болезненных, навязчивых мыслей. Многократно усиленные до мрачного гротеска, в моем сознании возникают образы из не так давно пережитого мною приключения, отнюдь не веселого, стоит мне хоть на секунду остаться без дела. Ничто не может помочь мне освободить разум от гнетущего страха, этой мысленной дрожи; мой друг, сидящий сейчас подле меня в глубоком кресле, не способен своими пустыми, но ласковыми словами приуменьшить мои муки, но напротив – только усугубляет их своим присутствием.





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

> Было опубликовано ранее под ником _Миля_ на фикбуке, но я по глупости удалила профиль.

Я пишу эти строки с одной лишь целью – отвлечь себя от болезненных, навязчивых мыслей. Многократно усиленные до мрачного гротеска, в моем сознании возникают образы из не так давно пережитого мною приключения, отнюдь не веселого, стоит мне хоть на секунду остаться без дела. Ничто не может помочь мне освободить разум от гнетущего страха, этой мысленной дрожи; мой друг, сидящий сейчас подле меня в глубоком кресле, не способен своими пустыми, но ласковыми словами приуменьшить мои муки, но напротив – только усугубляет их своим присутствием. 

Я мысленно возвращаюсь на восемь дней назад, когда в дождливое октябрьское утро мне нанесли неожиданный визит. Один из моих учеников, мистер Уилфред Баркер, второкурсник, весьма способный к наукам, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге моего дома, рассказал мне довольно скупую на подробности историю, говорящую об одной «прелюбопытной», как он выразился, книге. «Этот том, – сказал мистер Баркер, – долгое время хранился на чердаке моего покойного дядюшки. Его имя ничего вам не скажет, однако я могу вам сообщить, что он являлся непосредственным потомком одной салемской ведьмы. Конечно, я и сам являюсь ее потомком, при этом стараюсь разорвать всякие связи со столь неприятным наследием, из-за чего и хотел бы поскорее избавиться от этой книги». Он протянул мне пахнущий плесенью фолиант в кожаном переплете, в довольно хорошем, как мне показалось, состоянии. Юноша продолжил: «Дядя сменил переплет: старый рассыпался на глазах. Что до содержания книги – вы сможете оценить его сами. Или не оценить, а убрать эту поистине устрашающую вещь с глаз долой, на ваше усмотрение. Я дарю вам эту книгу, не требуя никакого денежного возмещения, хотя и понимаю, что продажа ее как раритета могла бы обеспечить мне и не одному поколению моих потомков безбедное существование. Но мне не нужно наживы от всего того еретического, дьявольского, что течет с семнадцатого века в крови моего семейства». Я спросил Баркера: «Почему именно мне вы хотите отдать ее? Вы могли бы вручить ее любому букинисту или попросту выбросить или сжечь», на что он мне со снисходительной улыбкой ответил: «О нет, это не такая книга, которую можно выбросить. И вряд ли возможно ее сжечь, не прибегнув к особым ритуалам. И, разумеется, нельзя доверять ее простому букинисту – человеку, не смыслящему, что таят в себе ее страницы». «Вы хотите сказать, что я достоин владеть этой книгой?» – уточнил я. «Я бы сказал, что вы знаете, как с ней обращаться. Не удивляйтесь, многие знают о вашем стремлении познать неизведанное. Я слышал, в частности, о вашей переписке с одним мистиком из Индокитая, а еще – о вашей крепкой дружбе с небезызвестным знатоком древних, забытых языков и некоторых трактатов, написанных на этих языках. Если мне не изменяет память, ваш друг проживает в Босто…» Я прервал его: «Довольно. Мистер Баркер, не находите ли вы несколько неприличным наводить справки и говорить в таком ключе о подробностях моей частной жизни?» Мой собеседник растерялся, и я, воспользовавшись секундной паузой в диалоге, поспешил с ним распрощаться. Пожалуй, я поступил непомерно резко, попросту захлопнув перед юношей дверь, но выслушивать дальше столь странные речи я был не в силах. 

За несколько часов я пришел в себя и почти позабыл о разговоре с Баркером. Дождь к тому времени прекратился, так что я решил выйти на прогулку. На пороге дома меня терпеливо ждал злополучный том в кожаном переплете. Я вознамерился вернуть его законному владельцу, однако не смог удержаться, чтобы прежде не открыть его. Да, мой визитер был прав относительно моего не слишком безобидного увлечения тайными знаниями, хотя я не предполагал, что об этом знает кто-либо в городе. 

Я осторожно раскрыл книгу. Прочел название – и ужаснулся. Я не рискну озвучить его, опасаясь повышенного внимания е моей персоне коллекционеров и магов. Кроме того, теперь я знаю, насколько опасна эта книга, а потому не могу допустить, чтобы моя текущая рукопись стала первым толчков для поиска остальных ее экземпляров (экземпляр Баркера – скажу заблаговременно – исчез бесследно). Что я могу сказать о ней? Информативный фолиант, опасное оружие, мост между миром людей и миром созданий, о существовании которых большинство людей, к счастью, не догадывается. Наивно полагать, что связь с иными мирами и тварями, их населяющими, может обернуться чем-либо положительным для смертного. Как глупо думать, что простому смертному, как я, – под силу управлять тем хаосом, который он по неосторожности или из наихудших помыслов может впустить в нашу ограниченную реальность. И как же необдуманно поступил я, взявшись изучать тайны, зашифрованные в этом томе, без помощи сведущего наставника! Хотя я склонен думать, что не мои личные желания руководили мною в минуты скрупулезного чтения текстов на ветхих страницах, а некая подавляющая волю сила, источаемая самой книгой. 

Позабыв о намерении прогуляться, я пролистывал пожелтевшие страницы, и с каждой новой прочитанной строкой гримуар все больше подчинял меня своей воле, пока мною не овладело непреодолимое желание воспользоваться одним из заклятий, приведенном в нем. Клянусь, я не ведал тогда, что творю. Я думал: «Это должно быть что-то несложное для первой попытки, небольшое заклятие – для меньшей вероятности допустить ошибку». Мне даже не пришла в голову мысль о возможной опасности такого предприятия. 

В книге отсутствовали многие страницы, неровные края от вырванных листов больно резали глаз. Наконец я нашел, что искал. На страницах 45-46 я обнаружил подробное описание заклятия, не требующего слишком много усилий. Однако меня ждало сильнейшее разочарование: страницы 47, содержащей, как я понял, непосредственно текст молитвы, недоставало. На секунду меня охватило отчаяние. И вдруг – как будто несколько элементов встали на места в механизме моего сознания: я вспомнил, что уже видел однажды этот недостающий лист. Мой друг Огаст Самсон мне демонстрировал его незадолго перед тем, как я оставил Бостон, чтобы поселиться в Делавэре, в возрасте сорока лет обзаведясь семьей. Огаст – не менее страстный исследователь мистического, чем я, – как до того дня, так и после него, во время моих недолговременных визитов, демонстрировал бесчисленное количество редких или единственных в своем роде находок, среди которых были амулеты, освященные и проклятые предметы и, конечно же, старинные книги – с заклинаниями или документальными свидетельствами явлений небудничных, загадочных и зловещих, весьма опасных для широкой общественности. Пожелтевший лист с текстом на фивском диалекте (оригинал), вырванным из контекста, являлся всего лишь одним из многочисленных экспонатов в личной коллекции Огаста и не представлял тогда для меня никакого интереса. Сейчас же факт его наличия в бостонском жилище моего друга вселял надежду. Два дня маниакального чтения гримуара и тряски в поезде, на которую я не обращал внимания, – и вот я в Массачусетсе. 

***

Я постучал. Открыла София, младшая сестра Огаста. Я поинтересовался, дома ли брат, на что получил приведший меня в шок емкий ответ. София со скорбью в дрожащем голосе сказала, что Огаст пять дней назад внезапно скончался, а также что мне, как его близкому другу, было тут же отправлено печальное известие с просьбой приехать проститься с умершим, однако, по-видимому, телеграмма меня не нашла. 

София успела сообщить, что похороны состоялись вчера, больше я ничего не слышал. Не попрощавшись с девушкой и не произнеся никаких слов соболезнования, я ринулся на кладбище. Где-то теплилась во мне надежда, что новость о смерти моего друга – не более чем злая шутка или дурной сон наяву. Только увидев его свежую могилу, я смог бы поверить в эту невозможную глупость и начать скорбеть. Вот она – у самых кладбищенских ворот. «Огаст Эверетт Самсон», дата рождения и дата смерти – число пятидневной давности. 

Еще несколько мгновений я пытался собраться с мыслями. Огаст умер? Что буду делать я без него, моего единомышленника, моего верного товарища? Почти физически ощутимая боль наполнила все мое существо до краев, затем отступила, оставив после себя лишь пустоту. Я пребывал в растерянности, в моей голове не зарождались какие-либо решения, внимание концентрировалось на чем-то ненужном. Я замечал тысячи разнообразных мелочей: хаотичные перемещения пожелтевших листьев в промозглом осеннем воздухе, шум проезжающего поблизости автомобиля, чьи-то отдаленные тяжелые шаги; вот ветер пронес клок местной газеты, спрыгнул с ветки кот, исхудалый, со смоляной шерстью и взглядом одичавшего животного; земля на кладбище глинистая, практически бесплодная, собирается на дождь – похоже, я не смогу сегодня же уехать из Бостона. 

Я решил вернуться в дом Самсонов: нужно было попытаться хоть немного утешить несчастное семейство покойного и посредством их добрых слов утешиться самому. Софию я застал за повседневными хлопотами: она укладывала маленького ребеночка – девочку по имени Кэтлин – спать, готовила ужин для себя и мужа, который вскоре должен был возвратиться со встречи с душеприказчиком Огаста, так что я решил не мешать ей и не бередить пораженную величайшим горем душу. София, впрочем, не возражала против того, чтобы я остался на одну ночь с ними под одной крышей. Завтра им надлежало покинуть дом Огаста, чтобы вернуться восвояси в Виргинию, так что и я не смогу здесь задержаться дольше. Извиняющимся тоном молодая мама сказала мне: «Мы с мужем заняли восточное крыло дома, в западном же крыле протекает крыша, так что вы не сможете спать там, если пойдет дождь. Мне придется постелить вам в комнате Огаста». 

***

Комната Огаста представляла собой несколько облагороженное подвальное помещение, в которое никогда не проникал живительный солнечный свет, куда редко заглядывал кто-то помимо меня, в котором мой друг – самый близкий для меня человек (даже с супругой я не чувствовал такой прочной духовной связи), – как я узнал позже, провел последние часы своей жизни, трудясь над переводом одного текста на санскрите, и в котором умер. Лишь только я спустился в спальню и кабинет Огаста, я вспомнил, зачем приехал в Массачусетс. Личное горе, было, заставило мистический экстаз сойти на нет, теперь же его вернул вид сложенных стопками старинных томов: Зоар, и «Атлантис и потерянная Лемурия», и множество томов Маргарет Мюррей, и «Книга Тота»… Одержимость идеей провести колдовской ритуал стремительно наполнила вновь мое сознание, а книга, лежащая в моей дорожной сумке, снова начала управлять всеми моими движениями. Я напряженно пытался вспомнить, что говорил мне Огаст об интересующем меня листе. Только то, что книга, из которой он был вырван, представляет собой великую опасность. Но разве думал я тогда об опасности? 

Стараясь не шуметь, я просматривал имущество своего друга. Его коллекция, о которой я уже упоминал, представляла собой богатое собрание артефактов различной исторической ценности, различной степени давности и уровня оккультного наполнения. Я старательно изучал содержимое комодов, сундуков и сундучков, откладывал в сторону уже просмотренные объекты. Должно быть, я занимался этим не меньше четырех часов, прежде чем понял, что озяб. Я не захватил с собой теплой одежды, будить же Софию или ее благоверного было бы в высшей мере нетактично. Мне не оставалось ничего, как позаимствовать одну из вещей покойного Огаста. Я открыл платяной шкаф – и неожиданно преисполнился радостью: рядом с многочисленными тюками с изношенной одеждой я обнаружил скромную шкатулку размером с молитвенник, ничем не украшенную, кроме резьбы с простым геометрическим орнаментом. Я почувствовал, что шкатулка – именно то, что мне нужно. Я повертел ее в руках – очень легкая, но что-то в ней едва слышно шуршит. Мне оставалось лишь отыскать ключ. Но где? И снова странная, не свойственная мне интуиция подсказала продолжить поиски в пределах платяного шкафа. Я тщательно обыскал все карманы верхней одежды моего покойного друга, но ключа не нашел. Тогда я решил отодвинуть тюки со старыми вещами – и не ошибся. В самой глубине шкафа, должно быть, случайно оброненный, поблескивал мнимой позолотой маленький ключик. Как удивительно и страшно осознавать, что его отыскал не я сам – его, фактически, отыскала книга. 

Я вставил ключ в замочную скважину, миниатюрный механизм сработал, спровоцировав тихий щелчок. Крышка на пружинке откинулась сама, являя моему взору крохотный клочок бумаги с до боли знакомым мне почерком – небрежным, угловатым, непростым для прочтения. Я прочел: «Не делай этого». Не делать чего? Отойти от своего намерения использовать одно из заклинаний, приведенных в книге? Ужели Огаст каким-то образом предвидел мой приезд и его цель? Скорее, данные слова предназначались каждому осмелившемуся вступить в контакт с неизведанным путем проведения ритуалов богохульных, диких, древних. Впрочем, предупреждение не возымело никакого действия: мое решение, навеянное проклятым трактатом, было непоколебимым, поэтому я извлек короткую записку, а затем – другой лист, сложенный вчетверо. Да, это и был лист 47-48, содержащий текст заклинания. Я возрадовался. Какой-то дьявольской радостью переполнились мои спутанные бессонницей, усталостью и шоком мысли. 

Бросив взгляд на часы, я обнаружил, что близится рассвет, полтора часа – и сделается совсем светло. Выбранный мною обряд требовал темноты и мрачной кладбищенской обстановки. Я вздрогнул от осознания того, что мне придется вернуться на кладбище и вновь увидеть могилу Огаста. А затем я спешно собрал вещи, со всей бережностью вложил только что найденную страницу в книгу и поднялся на первый этаж. Я вышел из дома, прикрыл за собой дверь и опрометью бросился в сторону кладбища. 

При свете фонарика по книге восстановил в памяти все детали зловещего ритуала. Для проведения обряда необходимо было отыскать пять надгробных плит, образующих пятиугольник. Я быстро их обнаружил. Нашептывая слова сатанинской молитвы, я обошел их, вычерчивая пальцем в воздухе в головах могил символы, мало кому ведомые в этом мире в этот век технического прогресса, научного безумия и неутешительного господства рационального, один из которых означал жизнь, а все прочие – смерть, ужас, гнев и безумие. Я все еще не осознавал, что совершается моими руками и посредством звуков, слетающих с моих губ. 

Поначалу ничего не происходило. Только ветер, утихший на несколько часов после дождя, возобновился и приобрел такую силу, что мне стало трудно держаться на месте. Неистовые порывы раскачивали деревья, я слышал треск и глухой звук падения веток – сначала довольно мелких, а затем все более крупных. Несколько случайных взглядов вокруг – и я сделал вывод, что ветер, рискующий в скором времени преобразоваться в шторм, бушует лишь в пределах кладбища, и этот факт насторожил меня. Я думал бросить начатое: страх наконец обосновался в моей душе. Влияние книги как будто отступило, я снова владел своими мыслями и эмоциями. И я в самом деле прекратил произносить текст заклинания, да только было поздно. Ветер превратился в бурю, вырывающую с корнем отдельные деревья, расшатывающую памятники, носящую комья кладбищенской глины вместе с жухлой травой и листвою в такой скоростью, что все окружающие меня предметы сделались неразличимыми за непроглядной бурой завесой. Тем временем блеклое предрассветное небо окрасилось розовым, но лишь в той части, что находилась непосредственно над пятиугольником могил. Розовый оттенок сменился насыщенно-красным, все темнеющим до карминового, бордового и, наконец, черного. Потом чернота раскололась. Ткань неба как будто лопнула, являя удивительное зрелище – фрагмент другого, чужого неба, многозвездного и многолунного, исторгающего на спящий Бостон холодное свечение из невообразимо далеких от Млечного Пути участков Вселенной. Будто зеркально отражая картину вверху, земля у моих ног разверзлась и также явила моему взору устрашающе сияющую бездну. 

А потом появились они. Отвратные твари, никогда не виданные на Земле. А если кому и довелось столкнуться с этими чудищами… того ждала неминуемая гибель. А может, и нечто более ужасное, чем простая человеческая смерть, этот благословенный отдых. Целое сонмище этих существ появлялись из дыры в небе, и не меньшее их количество выползало, вылетало, выкарабкивалось из отверстия в земле. И они медленно подбирались ко мне, застывшего на месте при невозможности пошевелить никакой частью тела. Те, что появились первыми, представляли собой многократно увеличенных в размерах изуродованных морских созданий – вроде рыб-удильщиков, но на тонких ножках-ходулях; скатов, угольно-черных, с сотнями закрывающихся и открывающихся крохотных глазок, усеивающих их гибкие плоские тела; белесых червей, почти прозрачных, так что виден был струящийся по каналам внутри них синий сок, сплетенных в клубы, то и дело неведомым образом порождающих новых слизких особей. Те же твари, что находились сзади, не имели четко определенной формы, являясь чем-то похожим на растекающиеся по любой доступной поверхности (включая поверхность земли и поверхность тел более плотных тварей) лужами всех мыслимых и немыслимых цветов, бурлящими и взрывающимися высокими зловонными гейзерами. Почему-то не возникало сомнений, что эти последние формации – полноценные живые существа, обладающие нервной системой, и это внушало благоговейный ужас. 

Я все еще не мог пошевелиться. Гримуар, сумка и фонарь давно выпали у меня из рук и теперь кружились в неистовом вихре. А твари из неведомых глубин космоса все подступали. Что они хотят со мной сделать? Утащить в зияющие бесконечностью порталы? Убить, свести с ума? И чего добивался я, вызывая этих чудовищ в точку космоса, ставшую тысячелетия тому назад колыбелью человечества? Ничего. Мною – я не устану повторять – полностью управляла книга. Клянусь. Я стал средством исполнения ее воли, но чью волю исполняла она? 

Я был беззащитен перед лицом опасности неземного происхождения. Я готов был принять свою участь: страх, который присутствовал ранее, достигнув апогея, исчез, уступая место совершенно неестественному спокойствию. Попробовал вспомнить какую-нибудь молитву из тех, что заставляла меня учить в детстве мать, но ничего не приходило в голову. Тогда я просто сказал про себя: «Господи, если ты слышишь меня, прости мне этот последний грех. И пусть ты осудишь меня за все прошлые мои недостойные поступки…» – и мой монолог резко оборвался. Одно из чудовищ-удильщиков подошло ко мне вплотную. Я слышал невыносимый для человеческого восприятия скрежет его ножек-ходулей, трение окостеневшей чешуи о кладбищенские каменные изваяния, я чуял вонь гниения и чего-то отдающего уксусной кислятиной и резким запахом вроде бензинового. Все самые мерзкие запахи смешались в дыхании этой твари, чья пасть не меньше семи футов в диаметре, усеянная мелкими и острыми зубами находилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки от меня, окаменевшего. И в этот самый момент, когда я приготовился исчезнуть из этого мира, будучи проглоченным инопланетной тварью, что-то неожиданно вырвало меня из заколдованного круга в середине смерча. Будто чья-то сильная рука выдернула меня, протащила по земле не менее ста пятидесяти футов – далеко за ворота кладбища, оставив монстров, приведенных мною на Землю, бесноваться от невозможности покинуть границы некрополя. Слава богу, я не успел произнести заклятие полностью, и порталы на небе и в земле с первыми лучами солнца закрылись, вынуждая этих существ вернуться в их законные владения! 

***

«А я предупредил ведь, что не следует делать этого», – произнес кто-то, прислонив меня спиной к замшелой стене заброшенной часовни. Я поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего спасителя, и громко закричал, одновременно теряя голос и теряя сознание. Ибо спас меня покойный Огаст. 

***

Вот я и записал свою историю. В кабинет вошла моя милая супруга, принесла чай. Пойду налью чаю своему другу, он сейчас сидит в кресле, наблюдая за моей работой над рукописью. В нынешнем его состоянии он не ощущает ни вкусов, ни запахов, но ему доставляет истинное удовольствие принимать участие в общих трапезах. Я ставлю для него обычно отдельный столовый прибор, приставляю стул, а мои домашние при этом думают, что я совсем выжил из ума. Он не может вернуться в Бостон: одна тварь, похожая на бурлящую лужу, не покинула Землю вместе с остальными чудовищами, она подстерегает Огаста Самсона у его могилы, однако, к счастью, достаточно слепа для того, чтобы не обнаружить его здесь, в Делавэре. Он поселился под одной крышей со мной, и я, обязанный ему жизнью, не могу отказать ему в прибежище, хотя присутствие отнюдь не приносит мне покоя. К тому же эта неприкаянная душа, признаться, сильно мешает мне спать по ночам своими разговорами.


End file.
